Scarring Embraces
by RainyVelvet
Summary: When scarring events like heartbreaks and quarrels break out in the lives of Kimi and Chuckie Finster, they find themselves growing closer. Closer than they need to be. With certain people tearing them apart and consequences silently killing them, will these siblings make it through the burning flames of Earth's abuse?
1. Chapter One

**I do not own any of the All Grown Up! characters, nor the image used for the cover. All Grown Up! is the work of Nickelodeon. Credit is given to the respectful owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wondered why out of all my friends, I was the one who had to be socially awkward. The guy who stumbled over invisible objects, the guy who had lost his mother, only to be replaced with an another one, the guy who wasn't the strongest nor the bravest, more importantly, the guy that felt <em>worthless. <em>Had I honestly done something so wrong to the point where the Lord himself had stricken me with such a painful life. Right now, and possibly forever, my heart was to be cocooned up until further notice.

Brushing through my messy clumps of orange hair, I stare at my facial features. I never really enjoyed having to see out of big frames, especially since they were purple. My freckles were all over the place, decorating me as if I let a baby draw on my face. To make things short, I had found myself unattractive. Sighing, I changed out of my pajamas, pulling on wrinkly clothing considering I didn't care to iron them. Slipping on my shoes, my bedroom door creaked, revealing a troubled Kimi behind it. "Hey big bro, could I ask you a question?"

Smiling a little, I patted her a seat next to me. Her black hair was done in her creative bun style, chopsticks holding it. On her body, she wore a blue dress with a brown fur coat over it. Stockings painted her legs a white while ankle boots covered her feet. As she sat down, she emitted a sigh before continuing with her question. "Do you think Tommy will like this outfit?" Her question was so pure and small, it made me want to make an effort to answer her. I knew I wasn't exactly great in this type of field, but I spoke out the most cheesiest answer I knew.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll already like the real you. If not, that's his loss." For awhile, the only think Kimi would ever worry about is capturing the admiration of Tommy's. Though she had claimed to lose her feelings for their purple haired friend, one or another, those emotions had reached their way back up. Though I wanted to show my continuous support, I grew a bit anxious myself. _What if Kimi became so infatuated, that she would suddenly forget about me? The guy who's going to be here to help her._

"Thanks Chuckie, I'll keep that in mind." Kimi smiled, hugging me before she departed. Feeling as if I earned an extra dose of motivation, I hurried to pack my bag, not wanting to miss the bus like I've done in the past. Running my fingers through my hair, I exit my room, purposely forgetting to make my bed or even turn out the light. Downstairs sat my tranquil family, the one I was graceful to have, but at the same time worried. Things had gotten a little bit shaky since the past few months, and I so desperately wanted to help. My father wanted out of my mother's cafe business, and my mother could use the extra help. Besides that, my father had other womanly company, and surely my mother didn't enjoy it. By the looks of her face, Kimi seemed uncomfortable, so she quickly spread out the jam on her toast.

After giving our parents their goodbye kisses, we both emitted a sigh. "Do you think mom and dad will divorce?" Kami questioned through bits of bread. Even though I couldn't work how the future would unfold, I gave Kimi an assuring answer. The last thing I wanted to do was make my own sister worry about her future. "Mom and dad love us too much to separate." Besides, Kira was Kimi's real mother, and I could imagine the pain she would feel if our family broke apart, causing her to move away. After a minute or so, a faded bus screeched to a halt. The bus driver greeted us with a smile, showing off her pearly whites. As Kimi walked past Tommy, she smiled at him, a dreamy expression on her place. As she moved alone, I slid in next to Tommy. Lil and Phil sat across from us, bonding over some weird twin thing, and Dil sat in front of us, being the wacky individual that he is. Like usual, Kimi was back there socializing, mostly with people I wouldn't dare talk too.

"Hey Chuckie, me and the guys are going for a smoothie after school. Wanna tag along?" Tommy offered. Considering I refused his last offers, I decided to agree, trying to poke a hole in my socially awkward behavior. Though it was a simple activity, I knew the hang out with become tough, considering if Kimi overheard, she would become another addition, possibly becoming a third wheel. Though she was completely oblivious, Tommy was already falling in love with another girl. She was a redhead, her eyes the color of emeralds. I knew my sister's heart was going to be broken, but I didn't know how soon. I wanted to warn her, but my heart held me back. For the rest of the bus ride, me and the guys chatted over random things like we usually did. Occasionally, Tommy brought up his crush, but we didn't mind it much. Finally, we arrived to what seemed like prison.

After we had gotten inside, a light drizzle had started, matching my gloomy mood. Just when I thought I could start off my school day peacefully, Angelica, the girl who's pestered not only me, but my friends since were in diapers was already one step ahead of us. Glittery eye shadow painted her lids, while her lips were glossed. Right behind her, her posse sprayed her with perfume, while another smoothed her straightened hair out. "Hey dorks, make way for the queen." Angelic spat, pushing her posse members away. Kimi and Lil only folded their arms, trying their best to be in to be frightening, Dil being the natural person that he is, made way, Phil and Tommy had done the same, though they weren't happy about it. For some reason, I couldn't find myself to move, causing Angelic to grab me by the collar.

"I said move it dweeb, or else." Angelica growled, her perfume intoxicating my nose. Before I could respond, Kimi had stepped in the way, ready to put up a fight. "Why don't leave my big brother alone? Besides, who made you the queen?" Soon, Kimi and Angelica were nose to nose, growling at each other. As the bell rang, we had to break them up, resulting in all of us thanking her. But she mostly listened to Tommy's appreciation, her cheeks red as she walked off. I was in a different classes from my friend, so I was basically alone until I had science class with Lil, and saw the rest of them at lunch. Slinging my book bag over my shoulder, I continued to class. Ready for a long day of fatigue.

Through dull history class, messy science class, complicated math class, and working my way through lousy electives, I had finally made it. Though lunch time was no better, it was still a break from learning. My mother had been nice enough to pack me a lunch, filling it with food I actually wanted to eat. I sat at a round table near the window, watching as my friends filed in. Of course, Kimi almost killed Phil to grab a seat next to Tommy. Tommy mouth turned into a squiggly discomfort as Kimi couldn't stop giggling. After a while, Kimi and Lil were laughing over something, but we didn't bother to ask. "I can't wait for the Christmas dance. I've been wanting to ask a certain person for a long time." Tommy sighed, his hand on top of the other.

"Hey Kimi, is there a certain person you want to see under the mistletoe?" Lil snickered, her face red from laughing. Kimi nodded, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I knew Tommy wasn't thinking of Kimi, the thought of being just her friend, while Kimi seemed to have her her whole future planned out. I couldn't say they wouldn't be a wonderful couple, but the odds were defiantly not in their favor. I took several bites of my banana sandwich, watching as everyone made conversation. I needed to find a way to protect her feelings, more importantly her heart.

After school me and guys sat at a table, chatting over smoothies and snacks. Luckily, Kimi hadn't overheard my plans, and she had seemed so occupied with her friends anyway. "Hey Chuckie, want to be the three amigos again?" Phil asked, scratching his head. For every dance we have, Dil, Phil, and I goes as the three amigos, the guys who never end up with a date, the ones who end up gobbling food and dancing on the sidelines. Dil was simply too weird, or so our females peers put it, and Phil had atleast one or two love interests, only to give it up. Me on the other hand, wasn't dating material. Besides, I've never taken a interest in anyone before. Now, it seemed like the whole cafeteria was chattering about the dance, conversation all over the place. I didn't think much of it until now.

Tommy hurried to the door, holding it open for a redheaded girl. In stepped a glimmering individual, everything about her screaming enthusiastic. Her hair was short and curly, though her bangs were shoulder length and straight. Her eyes were sparkling emeralds, standing apart from people who only had blue or brown eyes. Her skin was fair, free from flaws. She stood in a violet dress, a black heart button pinning up fabrics on it. Her white socks were knee length, and black patent shoes were on her feet. No offense to my sister, but she didn't have any stiff competition. As of right now, my sister's fashion sense was all over the place, but I would never tell her that.

"Guys, this is Margo. Margo, these are my friends Phil and Chuckie, and this my brother Dil." I could hear the nervousness in his voice, the effort of trying to make a good impression. I could see Phil and Dil keeping themselves from making googly eyes before I returned to a magazine I was reading. After a few minutes of listening to them chatter, the jingle of the door's bell caught my attention. Along with some other people, Kimi and Lil walked in. They looked sweaty, their faces red, while they panted. Kimi smiled toward me, only to turn her attention to someone else. In a matter of moments, from being sweaty and out of breath, she turned into a quivering girl. "M-Margo, what are you doing here?"

The redhead spun on her heels, her mouth turning into a smirk. "Who invited chopstick girls. I swear you Chinese girls have no fashion sense." She cackled, her facial expression intimidating. Out of instinct, I sprung into action. After all, I owed her one from the Angelica incident. "Hey, cut it out. I assure you my little sister is fine." I pushed up my purple frames, puffing my chest out as I did. I was a bit disappointed, considering Tommy ignored his crushes behavior. He could have at least stood up for Kimi, at least in a friendly way. "Little sister? Where's your slanted eyes?" She teased, moving her eyes to make slants. Again, Tommy said nothing, sipping at his mango flavored smoothie. I could feel tears blur my vision, knowing this girl didn't know the changes that happened in our lives. Not wanting to hear anymore from her venomous mouth, I grabbed Kimi's hand and pulled her out the store.

"I you couldn't invite your own sister to get a smoothie." Kimi folded her arms, tapping her foot.

"It was sort of a guy's thing Kimi. We did exclude you intentionally."

"Oh, but I see you guys had no problem over inviting fire breath Margo." I bit my lip, careful to not let any information slip. Kimi would be torn apart if she found to know Tommy's heart was stolen from another. When Kimi was done glaring at me, we walked home quietly, denying eye contact. When Kimi and I stepped in our home, we found our mother sound asleep on the couch, her arms clutching my father's portrait. Tissues were all over the place, and wine glasses littered the floor. As I followed the trash, I saw my father curled up on the floor, my mother's portrait in his hand. I don't know what type of freak show happened while we were gone, but I sensed it was emotional, causing me not to question.

After getting washed up and preforming my personal hygienic tasks, I could hear soft cries emit from a room. Considering our parents were still asleep on the couch, I already figured it was Kimi. Our rooms didn't have any locks, so I barged right in, not politely like I used too. Kimi's mascara was ruined, staining her face with black trails. Her pillows were stained with tears and falling makeup, and it seemed like she had a hard time breathing. Her eyes nearly bulged when she had saw me enter, causing her to wipe her tears more quickly. "I'm sorry, you had to see me like this." She smiled, obviously fake.

"Kimi, why are you crying? And don't lie to me." I demanded, taking a seat on her bed as she made room. I let Kimi collect herself before she responded. Whatever the reason, it must have been really painful. After a while, she cleared her throat. "I'm scared that mom and dad might split up. And not only that, but it may get us Separated." I was a bit taken aback. Even if Kimi was my sister, I didn't think she cared about me too much. I thought she would notice the same flaws I had noticed within myself, but Kimi, _she was different._

"Don't think like that Kimi! Our parents love us, and even if they were to do such a thing, they wouldn't let that happen." I tried to reassure her, but I knew I was unsure. For right now, all I could do was caress her hand, and rub her back when she started to cry again. As of now, my mission was to make sure my parents stayed together. Not for the sake of us, but for Kimi herself. The consequences of our life was now in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thank you so much for clicking on my All Grown Up! fanfiction. i really appreciate it. This show was a favorite growing up, so instead of doing an anime fanfiction like I originally planned, I did a cartoon one instead. I would really appreciated if you left your reviews, critique, and tips, after all your help will help me improve. Don't forget to fave and follow. Look forward to more Updates -Rain<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

_My parents were once again arguing. I could hear expensive glasses shattering, curses being used as weapons, and sobs emitting from the living room. My father had grabbed my mother in such a way, slamming her onto the couch. My mother clawed at him, but my father was too strong despite his physical appearance. He held my mother down, her sobs becoming muffled. Kimi had skipped into the room, only to cover her mouth as she saw my father choking our mother. She tried to pull him off of her, but he was too heavy, too strong. He pushed Kimi away, only to have her knock into a piece of furniture, the item shattering. My father angry, he yelled at Kimi, causing her to cry. He grabbed her arms hurling her across the room, the impact strong. Blood exited Kimi's mouth as my mother continued to sob. It wasn't suppose to end like that._

I woke up sobbing, clutching my chest as I gasped for air. The violence was a vivid nightmare. From the crimson liquid existing her mouth, from my mother aching as she was slammed onto the couch. I could see the fear in Kimi's eyes, the way she saw the ferocity in my father. And where was I? Where was the guy who was suppose to be the hero? Even if it was just a dream, I could have saved Kimi from what seemed like her death. Due to my loud sobs, I didn't know Kimi had entered my bedroom, her steps light.

"What's wrong, Chuckie?" The question was so innocent exiting from her mouth. In a way, it calmed my shaking self down, her voice soothing and quiet. At first I couldn't find myself to answer, being too traumatized to find my voice. When I gazed at Kimi, it only brought me back to the nightmare. Watching her fragile body was thrown across the room, knocking her own body fluids out of her. Despite my shaking and sputtering, I managed to speak. "D-dad w-was abusing you a m-mom. H-he slammed you into something, causing b-blood to exit your mouth."

I knew Kimi would be partly confused about what I just said, but I was still too shaky to clarify. At this moment, I felt like a utterly complete wimp. I was crying over a nightmare, which was an old habit of mine when I was younger. I was a nervous wreck in front of my own sister, which would clearly show her I wasn't ready for such a responsibility like saving my parent's relationship. Maybe it was time for me to start realizing, I couldn't be the hero. Not this time, _not ever._ As I started to finish shaking, Kimi's arms engulfed me with it's warmth and security.

"Remember when you said mom and dad loves us too much to do such a thing? Even if such a thing was to happen Chuckie, they wouldn't do anything to let us down. You can't give up hope, Chuckie. You just cant." As she finished her sentence, a teardrop wet my shirt, letting me know she had started to cry herself. Here we were, two messy siblings who's emotions were all over the place. I sighed, rubbing Kimi's back as we still embraced each other. Not only did her unexpected hug assure me, but the repeat of my own words out of her mouth assured me too. With her by my side, I realized it was okay to cry, okay to let her emotions seep out. After a while, we realized that it was one three in the morning, telling us we better fall back asleep.

"I'm probably not going to get much sleep tonight." I sighed, releasing myself from Kimi's embrace. I was frightened to go back to sleep, considering it could be a possibility the nightmare could come back, stronger than ever. Even so, I let my body rest again, my eyes burning from tears. Unexpectedly, Kimi lay right beside me, taking my hands.

"I understand if you're scared Chuckie. I'm pretty sure watching me and mom getting abused wasn't a pretty sight to see." Her hands were cold and trembling, letting me she was as scared as I was.. Her eyes were glassy again, tears ready to spill out again. For a few minutes we lay in hushed silence, our unspoken pain assuring the other. Kimi's dark haired tickled my face, the smell of a rosy scent entering my nose. She had soon fallen asleep, her breaths small and fragile. For some reason, the rhythm of her breaths, slowly rocked me to sleep. Soon enough I had fallen asleep, the security and comfort engulfing us.

• • •

As I placed my glasses on my face, I cringed, listening to the sour arguments of our parents. It was as if my parents planned out a daily schedule of when they decided to argue, only to decide that they will love each other in the end. My parent's bipolar behavior was scaring me, causing a pit at the bottom of my stomach. I wanted my eyes to roll to the back of my head, for my ears to be covered. Kimi had left my room in silence, going to get dressed for yet another day at school. We hadn't spoke much about last night, but I eventually wanted to thank her. Despite my mood, I took the time to make sure my clothes looked nice. Since the Christmas dance was near by, Tommy arranged a speed date at lunch, having various girls come up and talk with Dil, Phil, and I. Tommy did this every, but it never worked.

Sighing, I slung my bag around my shoulder, slowly walking downstairs. For some odd reason, the arguing had quieted down, causing me to hurry a bit more. When I reached the end of the stairs and peeked around the corner, my family sat at the kitchen table. My mother's face was red from crying, and my father could only grunt. Kimi looked as if she was going to have a mental breakdown. Finally, I managed to creak out, "What has been going on?"

Silence was my only answer, causing tears to form in my eyes. I couldn't get anywhere if my parents continuously fibbed about being okay. As I studied them a bit more, I noticed dark circles painted under my mother's eyes, while my father looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. And Kimi, Kimi was highly disgusted. I knew unsaid words were bursting to get out. When I had mustered up the courage to march in the kitchen, I had felt small. Our parents were avoiding contact, mentally sending hate to each other across the room. Quietly, I walked over to Kimi, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Mother, father, there's something we need to confess."

My parents looked at me, causing me to straighten once I had their attention. Clearing my throat, I made sure my tone was firm. I knew what I was about to do was even the slightest disrespectful. It was one thing to bicker sometimes, but doing it to the point where it made your own kids release angst emotions, there was a problem. "Sure, what is it son?" My father put down his newspaper. "Yes Chuckie, what's been bothering you?" My mother said monotone like.

I wanted to laugh, laugh at how clueless my parents were. Did they not realize their quarreling abuse were affecting their children? At one point, it had gotten so bad, my mother hadn't even made dinner, causing us to starve. My father had gotten laid at his new job, leaving my mother working overtime at her cafe. Honestly, this whole time it had been about them, _now it was going to be about us._ "Doesn't it make you sick knowing your arguing is only making your children sick? Causing you to neglect us? Causing us to feel unloved? Everything is all about you for the past few months, and Kimi and me are sick and tired of it!"

"Chuckie!" Kimi interrupted, her cereal spilling on the floor. The glass china shattered, shards littering the floor. Her face was tinted with red, and her eyes glittered with tears. Her fragile body trembled, her soul gasping for air. One by one, tears slipped from her clenched eyes, delicate cries exiting her mouth. Before I knew it, my sister had ran out the door, having me run behind her. Mascara ran down her face, her eyes red. "I-I can't do this Chuckie. School is jailhouse, home is a burden, and life is a wreck." She wiped at her face, smearing her mascara.

"What happened to hope, Kimi? Remember what you repeated to me last night?" I questioned, trying my best to reassure her. Kimi nodded, drying her tears and smearing her makeup. Hope wasn't just wishing upon a star, and hoping you receive it. Hope is when you believe in something, even when you don't have all the evidence you need. Taking the sleeves of my shirt, I wiped her smeared mascara and all, the black and other hues staining it. "Your shirt." Kimi's voiced hush. I gave her a small smile, receiving one back as we entered the bus. Spotting that there was an open seat next to Tommy, Kimi took this as an open oppurtunity. Giving her a thumbs up, I sat in an empty seat in front of them. I smiled as I listened to them chattering, knowing it wasn't as awkward as I thought.

When we were released off the bus, I found Tommy and Kimi laughing, a pink tint of Kimi's face. I smiled to myself, letting myself enjoy Kimi's laughing. I haven't heard that genuine sound in a long time, and just by hearing it exit her mouth, warmed my insides. Slinging my book bag across my shoulder, I pile into the school. After retrieving textbooks from out my locker, I continued to class. As I entered the classroom, I studied all my possible dates to the dance. Would I end up with a perky blonde? Bubbly brunette? A mysterious dark haired girl? Or a moody goth? The possibilities were endless, causing me to grow curious.

Hours later, I groaned as I walked to gym class. Gym class to me was more of an humiliation device rather than a class to keep you healthy. Before slipping my shirt on, I looked at my chest, my rib cage visible. It was amazing how three days of no dinner could do to someone overnight. Done checking my appearance, I hurried out to the gym floor, groaning as I did so. "Alright sissies. You know the routine. Five laps, climb the rope, twenty push-ups, ten chin-ups. Got it? Anyone fails to complete this, and you'll be hitting the showers." Their coached instructed, while looking at him. Whenever someone failed to meet his expectations, that person was too take shower. Since the school didn't care to repair them, the shower head spurted out cold, slimy water. Since the beginning of my middle school years, I was the only one who had to hit the showers. But today, I wanted to show my worth.

Me and twenty other guys were lined up evenly, ready for the go signal. When running laps, I usually didn't even make it past the first one without stopping for a breath or two. But this time, I was going to push myself to a limit. Standing in a crouching position, I stared over at Tommy, a determined expression on his face. Once again, I could feel my envy growing, realizing that whatever he did came with ease. I lost my balanced once the whistle was blown, causing me to behind a swarm of boys. I could already feel my comeback plunging into the surface already. I was still on the first lap while everyone were crossing their seconds and thirds.

"Come on, Finster! You want to hit the showers today?" My coach threatened. From that, I picked up the speed, passing at least three of my fellow gym mates. I was still three laps behind, so passing three students wasn't really an accomplishment as I hoped. At the end, I ended up being second to last, which was really an accomplishment, but I got scolded anyway. Next came an activity that I dreaded as much as running laps. Sure, climbing a simple rope to the top of the ceiling was easy, if you didn't have nervous reflexes, and lost your balance every five seconds. Using common sense this time, I managed to get myself to the back, even if I wasn't the last person. Usually I was Tommy's opponent, but I couldn't feel it today. After a couple minutes, I was finally up there, my body stuck in the middle.

"What do you think you're doing Finster? Climb up there and hurry up!" His voice startled me so much, that I actually fell, landing on the blue mat below. I scrunched up my nose, listening to the snickers of other male students. Tommy could only shake his head at me, walking away at the same. My face was red with embarrassment, but I couldn't find myself to get up. "I hope you don't hitting the showers today." My coach cackled, causing me to groan.

At lunch, Tommy sat me, Dil, and Phil at a table made for six. Several girls were already lined up, ready to be selected. For them, it wasn't a matter of falling in love with us, but so they didn't end up being boy-less at the dance. Most of these girls were already cute and sociable, so they're main goal was to show their friends up. Since my regular shirt was stained with Kimi's mascara, I had to continue wearing my gym shirt. I honestly hoped no one noticed.

"Alright, ladies. You will get one minute each to talk to these three guys. Then you will rotate until you meet all of them. Remember, they're choosing you. Not the other way around." Tommy explained, smirking. When he shouted go, the girls squealed like a bunch of haywire pigs. I started off with brunette, a girl named Jenny. I could already tell she was one of those self-absorbed teenagers where looks were everything. I basically ignored her until her time was up. She left by saying "I think we have perfect chemistry!" even when I hadn't spoke a word.

So far, I had met three Ashley's, a Samantha, Susie had even tried out for the heck of it, an Anna, two Bethany's, a Louise, and finally a Connie. All of them were pretty interesting and nice, well except the first Ashley, which turned out to be a stereotypical brat. Since I had known Susie when I was younger, I figured she would be the lucky girl. Before I could voice my decision, a irritated Angelica barged in. "Sorry, your highness. Auditions for the dance just finished." Tommy scanned his nails.

"Oh no it didn't Pickles, because I'm starting it back up." Angelica replied, sitting down where I was. I gulped, ignoring her blabber of why she should be chosen by one of us dorks. She obviously wasn't doing it out of the goodness of her heart, but to show her friends and other jealous rivalries that she could get any boy she pleased. "Alright dorks, which one of you want to be my date?" Her eyes seemed to twitch a little bit. Me and the guys looked around nervously, hoping that they didn't have to make a choice.

"Angelica, it doesn't work-" Angelica gave him the hand, a grim smile on her face. "I guess I'll have to choose it myself." One by one, she sung a song, her finger pointing at each and everyone one of us. I crossed my fingers, hoping she wouldn't choose someone like me. When I opened one eye up, I noticed her finger was pointing at me. I could hear the other guys sighing with relief, but all I could do was panic. With all the problems in the world, I had to be stuck with Angelica?

"Um, actually Angelica..I don't want to attend the dance." I trailed off, my eyes glancing to the floor. "Oh no you don't Finster. You're going to the dance, and you're going to like it." I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this. The only bright side I could see with this situation is that it'll only be for one lousy dance. Once that's is over, she can go back to bullying me, and I can continue being a victim. I would have been perfectly find being single again. I've done it at every dance I've attended, so what's the difference now? Not wanting to be confronted by my friends, I gathered my tray and threw my lunch away.

Later on in the school day, I found Kimi placing a note in Tommy's locker. I could see her fingers crossed behind her back, her hope of winning him over. "You must really like him, huh? I questioned, stuffing my hands in my pockets. She nodded, her face turning a tint of pink. Kimi agreed to walk home with me, so we could stop by for a smoothie on the way. More importantly, I needed to discuss some things with her. Smiling, we departed from the school grounds, chattering as we continued down the side walk.

• • •

The bell jingled as we entered, causing the blonde cashier to glance up. Putting our money together, we bought strawberry smoothies and a package of candy. Sitting down, I listened to the way Kimi sighed. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?" She asked, sipping at her smoothie. I nodded, popping a few pieces of candy in my mouth before replying. "I've always wondered, why did you start liking in the first place?" I let her take her time answering, considering she was only sipping her smoothie and popping candy in her mouth.

"I never quite figured out the real reason why I've fallen for Tommy. Since our life has been falling apart, Chuckie, Tommy has given me to smile throughout the pain we've been through, and just thought of him keeps me believing that one day it's going to be alright. But it hurts you know..when you think about the what ifs. I want Tommy to think of me as much as I think of him, but I'm probably only a friend to him."

There was a smile on her face, but tears in her brown eyes. I hadn't realize the guy she loved as such an emotional topic. She blinked the little tears she had away, and she smiled at me, but I had a feeling it was fake. Silence was the only thing that engulfed us, unless the crunching of the candy or last drips of the smoothie interrupted it. We we departed from the store, Kimi stayed quiet, the sound of her boots speaking for her. Kimi and I would never know what was to be expected next, but for now, all we could do was interlock hands and hope as we traveled home.

* * *

><p><strong>The feels at the end up this chapter T^T. I finally got around to finishing chapter two after writing it and being distracted all day. Poor Chuckie, being forced to go to the Christmas dance with someone like Angelica. Expect to see more characters introduce. Do you think Tommy will come around? <strong>**Reviews & critique are both welcome, thus this will help me improve. Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


End file.
